marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethel Tomago (Earth-14123)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14123 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Don Hall; Jordan Roberts; Robert L. Baird; Dan Gerson | First = | HistoryText = Stoic and strong, yet loyal to the bone, Go Go is an industrial design and mechanical engineering student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. After a mysterious fire shatters peace and happiness in San Fransokyo, Go Go lends her athletic abilities and "need for speed" to help form the city's newest superhero team, Big Hero 6 Compared to her teammates, Go Go is tough and extreme, making up for her lack of conversation with bluntness and sarcasm. A straightforward athlete, Go Go lives for the speed and thrill and is willing to take up any challenge. Thanks to her athleticism, Go Go is resourceful and adaptive with and without the use of powers. Unlike most of the team when it came to facing Yokai, Go Go was able to hold on her own longer and providing enough support for her teammates to launch counterattacks. However, because of her fierce attitude, Go Go is not the most approachable person to be around nor is she willing to accept limits, and at most she can be highly opinionated. Even those closest to her can have a hard time to get her to open up. Due to her dedication to tasks, she also has little patience for people who move at a leisurely or frivolous pace, Fred and Wasabi being notable examples. At the school, Hiro is taken on a tour for his first class day, then after discovering Baymax's programming chip survived the distraction, Hiro is able to recreate the lovable robot. Meanwhile, Fred tries convincing Wasabi, Go Go and Honey Lemon into being superheroes once more, but Go Go refuses by saying it was a one-time thing, and that supervillains do not actually exist. Still, the four of them go out for night patrol, and stop a car going at high speed believing it was stolen, only to find out it was a couple rushing to the hospital, so Go Go, Honey and Wasabi go back frustrated and angry. On the other hand, Baymax's exo-skeleton had fallen into hands of a criminal known as Yama, who later captures Hiro and Fred as well when they tried to get the body back. When Wasabi, Go Go and Honey tried to invite Hiro to go eat at Noodle Burger, Baymax's consciousness in a computer tells them that he had gone to Yama's, so the trio gear up and save their friends. After this, Hiro tells them that Yama had blackmailed him into stealing a paperweight from one of their professor's desk, but Hiro got it back and returned it. Fred also believed that now they would really want to continue being superheroes, even coming up with the name "Big Hero 6" but once more they all said no. Still, they had to suit up for battle one more time when they found out that Baymax Clones created by Yama were attacking the city, so they got to the scene and fought the evil robots. Afterwards, they go to the SFIT where they meet Hiro and Baymax, who found out that Yama returned for the paperweight. The team then have to stop a train over-charged with energy from the mysterious paperweight, and after succeeding, the team decide it's best to look out for the people of San Fransokyo, thus reforming their superhero team and officially becoming Big Hero 6. | Powers = Like the rest of her teammates, she does not actually have any superpowers, though she is clearly very intelligent and an expert in mechanical engineering. Go Go strove to create a bike with intense, almost unimaginable speed. This was incorporated in her super-suit, which heavily consisted of the same electro-magnetic wheels used for her state-of-the-art bike. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Hyper Cycle: A sleek motorcycle that combines the mechanics of Go Go's discs with Go Go's racing skills. It has traction on all surfaces, allowing it to scale buildings. The vehicle comes equipped with a targeting system that fires a disc capable of short-circuiting any vehicle it hits. | Weapons = * Go-Go Tomago's Battlesuit | Notes = *Go Go is voiced by Jamie Chung in the Disney Animation film Big Hero 6. | Trivia = * In the comics, Go-Go Tomago's real name is Leiko Tanaka. The real name of her Earth-14123 is never revealed, so fans unofficially refer to her as "Ethel" as per suggestion by her voice actress * Jamie Chung went to portray another Marvel character, Blink, in The Gifted three years after Big Hero 6. * In Fan Friction, she is given the codename "Speed Queen" in Karmi's fanfiction. ** Despite Ethel being the only member to not be referred to by her fanfiction name, it can be assumed that the public will refer to her as such after her teammates have openly embraced their own fanfiction codenames and catchphrases. ** Also deriving from the fanfiction is the term "velocishot", referring to Gogo riding up a wall vertically. After trying this out in real life, Gogo adopts both the term and the technique. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *GoGo Tomago on the Disney Wiki }} Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Adventurers Category:Single Characters Category:No Dual Identity